You're Late, Potter
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: When Harry is late to Potions class one day, Snape instructs a certain boy to escort him to the detention he now has to serve. But when they get to this detention… Where are the other students? Where's the teacher? And why is Draco acting so weird?


**"** **You're Late, Potter"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: When Harry is late to Potions class one day, Snape instructs a certain boy to escort him to the detention he now has to serve. But when they get to this detention… Where are the other students? Where's the teacher? And why is Draco acting so weird?**

 **WARNING: 'Tis rated M for Mature. MaturePopcorn, that is...! AHAHAHA SO FUNNY anyway, lots of sexy stuff in later chapters. Yay sex! Look forward to chapters three and four lmao...  
**

 ** _Author's note:_** Snape, Snape… Severus Snape. DUMBLEDORE! (Wow that video's old…) Yeah, Harry Potter man… I'm just too into it, despite being 10+ years late to the party. :b Then again, I'm too into everything… So here it is then! Lmao my first Harry Potter fanfiction! ^_^

(This story takes place in-between the third and fourth books, in late July.)

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 1

Heavy breathing filled the halls of Hogwarts as fifteen year old Harry Potter rushed through them, trying to get to his Potions class on time. He had overslept by twenty minutes and now, rather than being early enough to guarantee his perfect attendance, he was now risking a detention; tardiness was not tolerated at Hogwarts, and the last thing Harry wanted was Snape's wrath. As he rounded the last corner on his floor, he could see the door barely twelve meters away. He sped up, running at his absolute limit, until he was about to cross the threshold into the room…

Yes! He had made it, just as the invisible seal closed, locking anyone else out until class was over.

"You're late, Mr. Potter."

Harry had been about to sit down when Snape's voice entered his ears, forcing him to stay standing out of fear. _"W-what? No! I made it before the seal…!"_ He turned to face the teacher to say something, but his deathly stare stopped him. It would take a fool or a hero to stand up to that man…

"Excuse me, sir, but the seal closed behind Harry. Wouldn't that mean he's on time?"

Everyone turned to the general direction of the voice, coming from one of Harry's closest friends Hermione Granger.

Snape took a long and deep breath. "No, Miss Granger, it would not, and while I explain why you can reflect on why you shouldn't question authority by counting off the fifteen points you just lost Gryffindor." He paused to let this sink in, then continued. "You see, I am more lenient than you think. The seal closes one minute _after_ class has begun, to give any late students a chance to at least learn something before being sent off to detention. You should know this after three years of my class. Mr. Potter here just barely made it for class at all; he was already an entire minute late the second he stepped in and must now suffer the consequences. Which reminds me… Mr. Malfoy already has a detention today, so he will be escorting you to yours to make sure there is no skipping out."

Hermione winced in place of Harry, who was far too angry to care anymore.

"Now… if there are any more objections…"

He waited a moment, and when nobody said anything, he waved his hand and continued. "Then we shall begin today's lesson plan by reviewing last week's potion of transformation before moving on to..."

Harry quickly lost interest as Snape droned on… He was too upset at himself. Over six months of perfect attendance to all his classes… Gone, with a stupid mistake like that. He could've _sworn_ he set his alarm last night, but it never went off; only the opera woman in a painting outside his door woke him… Twenty minutes late. He was also especially irritable seeing as he missed breakfast that morning to get ready on time, and that was in vain. He sighed inwardly, careful not to let Snape hear him "disrupt" his class. _"Only two hours… Then you have lunch, Botany, Spells and…"_ He silently groaned to himself. _"An hour of detention after that… With Draco of all people!"_ He braced himself for a long day.

.

.

.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Lunch went by far too fast for Harry's liking, and Botany seemed to stretch on forever. Spells was a little better; they had a test, and Harry was more prepared than usual. It was just a regular, boring day with an extra upsetting ending.

As Spells class came to an end, he sighed and caught up to his other close friend, Ron Weasley, to remind him he'd be late tonight.

"Don't worry, Harry. Nobody could've forgot that gorgeous display this morning; I thought he was gonna give Hermione her first detention!"

Harry grimaced. "I know… It was horrible… Hey, can you feed Hedwig tonight?"

Ron nodded at his friend. "Sure thing, Harry. You keep her food in your bottom drawer, right?"

"Right. The big drawer. Don't give her too much though, she'll beg for it."

"Potter!" Harry spun around to see the last person he wanted to hear from at the moment, Draco Malfoy. "Come on then, we have better things to do than talk about that bloody owl of yours. Hurry up." With that, he walked out the door and stood waiting in the hallway.

Harry turned back to Ron, groaning deeply. "I guess I did this to myself… I'm never forgetting to set my alarm again… Catch you later, Ron."

Ron just smiled awkwardly and hurried out, speed walking past Draco to avoid any sharp words he might direct at him.

Harry slowly walked out into the hallway, and Draco began walking ahead without him before he could even say anything. Harry inwardly shrugged. _"Guess he doesn't want to be associated with me. Fine by me."_

After navigating the winding halls and stairs leading up and back down, they made it to the detention room. Draco opened the unlocked door and let it shut before Harry could get there in time.

Upon entering the room, however, Harry discovered that it was completely empty. The chalkboard said 'Detention: 5:15-6:15' in neat handwriting, but there was no teacher and no other students. _"Whose room even is this? I've never been in here before…"_ The room itself was rather dusty in general, and the shutters were all closed save the one closest to the teacher's desk. There was a plaque on the wall with the name Charles Watson-Wentworth describing teacher credentials in the study of war strategy and battle. _"A seventh year class…"_ He sighed. _"Whatever. Detention ends at 6:15, and that's when I'm leaving,"_ he decided. He opened his Botany book to go over the different mushrooms for next week's test.

A small cough escaped Draco. "Is that Botany? I forgot my book in my room this morning. May I borrow yours to study?"

Harry blanched, practically falling out of his seat. _"W-what the fucking hell?!"_ Within the space of only five seconds, Harry's mind had gone from a state of quietly taking in information to absolute mayhem; his head was flooded with confusion and theories, each wilder than the last. _"Was that… Something semi-nice that just came out of Draco's mouth? I must be going absolutely crazy…!"_

Realising that Draco expected a response, Harry started to panic; he hadn't even needed to respond to a nicely asked question by Draco, so he didn't know how. Therefore, when he opened his mouth to respond, all that came out was "Auhhhhh…"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I know, I'm not a complete ass for once. It's truly shocking. But I'm being nice because there's nobody else around and I see no need to be a jerk _all_ the time." He cleared his throat. "A-anyway, may I?"

Harry just stared, shocked beyond belief. Unable to speak, he found himself nodding slowly. Draco then got up and moved into the chair next to Harry. "So, um, Shiitake is Japanese right? And it's the one you eat, not for spells…"

Harry nodded again, still on guard.

"And it's the tall one that grows in bunches, right?"

Harry shook his head this time. "N-no, that's Shimeji…" He coughed awkwardly into his sleeve. "Um, same thing though. Japanese, edible… Shiitake grow short and by themselves." He stopped and thought about how strange this was; he was having a halfway normal conversation with Draco about mushrooms. What happened to the boring, normal day this was originally?

Draco began to copy notes into his book, starting with Shiitake, and Harry awkwardly felt inclined to do the same, even though he didn't really need to take notes; his memory was usually enough for tests like this. As he started writing arbitrary things down about the different kinds of mushrooms he didn't really need to write down at all, he looked over warily. _"D-did Draco move his desk closer to mine…? I must_ really _be going crazy now…"_

The next hour went by in this manner until it was time for detention to be over. In that hour, Draco had tried several times to make small talk but always failed, with Harry still not able to comprehend the niceness that Draco inexplicably decided to display today. On the way back to their beds, Draco was walking _much_ closer to Harry than on the way to detention; the halls were empty now, with everyone in their rooms getting ready for dinner. Draco even said goodbye, and in an un-sarcastic way! He seemed truly sincere about it. "How absolutely strange," Harry muttered to himself. Once in Gryffindor but halfway to his room, it struck him that he shouldn't tell Ron or Hermione about Draco's weird behavior. He pondered this thought and came to a simple conclusion: If he didn't spoil Draco's reputation by saying he was being "nice" to him, maybe Draco would continue being nice. He had to admit, it was nice not having biting remarks every five seconds (even if it was strange). _"And who knows?"_ Harry thought. _"Maybe he'll even start being a little nicer to me in public…"_ Harry thought for a second longer and almost laughed out loud, grinning. _"Yeah, right."_

Once back in his room, he saw Ron leaving to go to dinner and joined him after setting his bag down and saying hello to Hedwig. They talked on the way there, and eventually Ron asked the obvious question, "How was detention with Lord Asshole?"

Harry looked thoughtful, but only for an unnoticeable second. "Boring," he replied.

.

.

Yes, yes… Nothing happened. I know…! You have to have SOME suspense…! :b Don't worry, "exciting" things will happen in future chapters that I'll hopefully be publishing soon… As soon as I write them, that is. ^_^

Tous Les Mêmes,

~Kisa Alvarez~


End file.
